


Happy Tentacleween Grimmjow

by PaperFox19



Series: Tentacleween [13]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Anal Sex, Crossdressing, Exhibitionism, Halloween Costumes, Humiliation, Large Cock, M/M, Oral Sex, Pipe fucking, Shaving, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 16:50:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9450998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: Grimmjow comes to visit Ichigo on Halloween, and gets more than he expected.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review

Happy Tentacleween Grimmjow

Grimmjow comes to visit Ichigo on Halloween, and gets more than he expected.

-x-

It was Halloween in Karakura Town. Kids and teens, even some adults were all dressing up. The crisp autumn air was filled with the smells of candy, pumpkins, and other festive treats.

A garganta opened up and out stepped Grimmjow. The blue haired espada, ranked 6. He scoured the city looking for his prey. He vaguely remembered Halloween, so all the kids in costumes didn’t disturb him. Nor was he distracted by all the smells of various candies. He was after one thing…Ichigo Kurosaki!

It was hard to find him as humans were wearing wigs and had dyed hair but sure enough he found him.

Now fun fact about Halloween. On this night the veil between humans and spirits are at their weakest. So powerful hollows and soul reapers could be seen without a gigai.

Grimmjow was positively salivating at Ichigo’s choice of costume. He was going as Frankenstein’s monster, he was shirtless with green and gray body paint here and there, with black marker stitches all over him. He wore tattered brown pants that clung to his hips nicely, showing off his plump ass and his hefty bulge. He was wearing sandals as to not harm his bare feet.

He was taking his sisters trick or treating, and no surprise it was Yuzu who picked out her brother’s costume.

Grimmjow took a moment to eye fuck the boy. His eyes wondering over every sexy inch of him. He felt his cock harden in his pants.

He lecherously palmed his growing erection, imagining all the things he’d make Ichigo do for him. Fighting the teen got further and further from his mind.

Just when he was about to pounce, he got tapped on the shoulder. “Go away,” he swatted at the appendage. It felt like a tentacle, which wasn’t too strange lot of hollows had em.

Tap tap tap

Grimmjow swatted the tentacle away again. He was in no mood for some weak hollow right now, not when his prey was in sight.

Tap tap tap

Grimmjow growled and turned. “Fuck off I’m busy?” His eyes widened there was no hollow, just tentacles they seemed to appear out of the darkness itself.

He reached for his sword but it was too late.

In seconds he was captured and at the tentacle’s mercy. His clothing was ripped apart, and his zanpakuto was taken from him.

Grimmjow was a sexy specimen to be sure, big feet, strong legs, a nice pert ass, big balls, a hard 9 inch cock, with a nest of blue curls crowning his crotch. He had rock hard abs and a sexy back with his 6 tattoo on it, toned pecs, hairy pits and strong arms. To his handsome face with his hollow mask over his jaw.

His sexy body was attacked by tentacles. His arms and legs were bound, his arms pulled tight above his head, exposing his hairy pits. His legs were bound together and held by his ankles.

One tentacle for each, keeping him suspended and held tight.

A tentacle slid between his closed thighs, giving friction between them and against his taint, the tip curled up and caressed his balls. Grimmjow moaned as his heavy sack was felt up and bounced. The friction between his legs felt rather nice to.

His 9 inch cock wasn’t spared, a long tentacle stroked him back and forth, pumping his shaft. That wasn’t all as a smaller thinner tentacle worked it’s way into his dick. Grimmjow howled as his piss slit was tickled before it was penetrated by it. The tentacle fucked his pipe, making the espada moan.

Two tentacles worked his nipples. The right was swirled round and round, while the left was flicked. The double stimulus made the bluenette moan and shiver.

Every touch to his perky buds sent ripples of pleasure spreading through him. Each touch was different from the other, which made it twice as effective.

To add more humiliation to the mix, the tentacles shaved him. They smeared a liquid that dissolved his body hair, leaving him smooth and sensitive.

A thick tentacle silenced his moans and whimpers and quickly thrust into his mouth.

Grimmjow was quick to bite, but that sealed his fate, as goo exploded into his mouth and he was forced to drink it.  
His whole body got hot, and his balls got a little bigger itching to release. He found the taste manly, and he couldn’t help but suck on the tentacle as it fucked his mouth.

His manhole was not spared, as the goo made his insides hot. He itched inside, his cheeks clenched together, craving something big to scratch it.

A tentacle teased his hole, circling the tight ring but never thrusting in. Grimmjow moaned around the tentacle, he tried to push back but he was held still, the tentacles teasing his sensitive body.

The touches felt hollow, empty, his body ached for real contact. His feet wiggled and thrashed, toes curling in need and heated pleasure.

Much to the espada’s humiliation he started producing slick. Hollows being made up of different souls, they didn’t have bodies like humans did his hole for example was exclusive for mating purposes and these damn tentacles were coaxing out his inner beta.

The slick ran down his legs, and the tentacle fucking his thighs, taint, and along his balls sped up, using it for a boost in speed.

More speed ment more friction, which had Grimmjow sucking harder and moaning louder, even his stuffed mouth couldn’t contain it. He was so turned on, the need to cum so strong it hurt.

Not to mention the need to get fuck grew stronger and stronger. Much to his disappointment the tentacle teasing his ass did not penetrate him, merely continued circling his puckered twitching hole.

Suddenly it all stopped all the tentacles all at once. Major whiplash, Grimmjow’s body arched, but no response. The tentacle in his mouth vanished leaving him panting.

The tentacles began to move him but not the way he expected. They materialized clothes, a school uniform in fact for a girl.

Grimmjow blushed as the tentacles put a pair of panties on him. They were pink, with red strawberries on them. His hard cock was tucked into the lacy garment.  
The espada shivered and moaned as his hard cock pushed at the soft fabric, both making a bulge but also getting some friction. His pre began to wet the panties.

Next came the skirt, it was put on, and Grimmjow was given what looked like a bikini it went over his chest. His perky nipples peeked through the fabric.

Last came the shirt, it was here Grimmjow realized what he was wearing. It was the same kind of clothes the human girl was wearing when she was brought to Hueco Mundo. He was wearing a girl’s school outfit.

He blushed and growled. With that done Grimmjow was dropped into the street below. His whole body felt tingly, he tried to get up but his legs were shaking. ‘I gotta get out of here!’

“Grimmjow?” A voice, he knew that voice, it was a voice that aroused him so. It was none other than…

“Kurosaki!” He turned and there was Ichigo. The orangette had just dropped off his sisters with their mountain of candy, and was heading to a party when he felt a familiar presence.

His penis throbbed. Ichigo still looked so damn sexy, and now that he was closer Grimmjow could smell him. He smelled of manliness and power, even now Grimmjow could feel it rolling off him in waves.

It was beckoning to him. “Nice costume there Grimmjow, really unique.” he could barely register what the boy said, his heartbeat pounding in his ears.

“Kurosaki…” Grimmjow moved towards him. Ichigo’s eyes flash gold for a moment, as the smell of his slick hit him. “I need…I need…” he falls forward and Ichigo is quick to catch him.

“Grimmjow!” The bluenette was panting. He nuzzled Ichigo’s neck as his scent soothed the fire inside him.

He was teased for so long, he needed to be touched, he needed to be fucked, he needed Ichigo!

“I know what you need.” Ichigo lifted up his skirt, and palmed the soaked panties.

Grimmjow moaned, his cock pushing back at the touch as it sought freedom. “So wet, have you been needy this whole time?”

“You have no idea…please…” he rocked his hips.  
Ichigo tilted his head up and cupped his masked cheek. Grimmjow stared into mixed eyes, one was gold, the other normal. One stared back with a warm loving look the other hot and lustful Grimmjow couldn’t decide what he liked better.

The eyes closed, and Ichigo captured Grimmjow’s lips. The espada moaned into the kiss and lost all control.

He came, completely drenching the panties and a mix of seed and slick ran down his legs.

Grimmjow clung to him. His body shaking in much needed relief. “I’ll take care of you.” Ichigo’s hands removed Grimmjow’s panties, his soaked, still hard cock sprang up twitching like crazy.

Grimmjow stepped out of his panties, and gasped as Ichigo stuffed them into his mouth. A string of muffled curses left his mouth.

Ichigo shushed him. “Ahh, wouldn’t want anyone to hear and interrupt right?” He pushed Grimmjow up against the wall, one hand undoing his buttons while the other cupped his ass.

Grimmjow moaned, his noises coming out muffled. He blushed, as good an idea as it was it was still embarrassing.

Ichigo had Grimmjow’s shirt open, revealing his perky nipples, and fine abs. His hand travelled along his Sex muscles to his chest. Slipping under the bikini top, he toyed with his right nipple.  
‘Oh fuck!’ Ichigo’s hands felt so good. Every caress and flick, sent jolts of pleasure shooting down to his cock.

Not only that, his ass was getting felt up. Ichigo’s hand was like magic, heat spreading from wherever he touched. His body couldn’t help but produce more slick.

Feeling that, Grimmjow bucked and shamelessly humped against Ichigo’s leg.

Ichigo spread Grimmjow’s cheeks, his fingers caressed his wet hole. Grimmjow moaned, shaking his hips.

Unlike the tentacles Ichigo didn’t tease, his middle finger pushed inside, and Grimmjow saw stars. Lights flashed before his eyes as pleasure ripped through him.  
The finger thrust in and out, the friction making Grimmjow’s knees buckle. It wasn’t long before a second finger was added, and Ichigo started pinching his sensitive nips.

‘Ah fuck ah ah ah!’ Ichigo was working his hole up, while churning up his insides. It was maddening and he loved every second of it.

Three fingers and Grimmjow was positively purring. Humping against Ichigo’s leg, he was so close, only to whine as it was pulled away. The hands left him to, his nipple and hole twitched wanting to be touched again.

He didn’t have to wait long as Ichigo lowered his tattered pants to reveal his own massive cock. He hissed as his heated flesh hit the cool air. Grimmjow stared at the large 11 inch long cock.

Ichigo returned using his hands to cup Grimmjow’s butt, strong fingers dug into warm flesh and the espada found himself lifted up.

He acted quickly, wrapping his legs around Ichigo’s waist. The boy’s dick kissed Grimmjow’s tight ring of muscle.

Grimmjow’s slick poured down his length lubbing him up perfectly. Then there was pressure, Ichigo’s dick pushing at his wanting hole.

He opened up, and took Ichigo’s cock. ‘So big, so thick, so good!’ More and more was given till his ass rested on Ichigo’s balls, and Grimmjow’s balls rested in Ichigo’s pubes.

Ichigo descended, mouth latching onto one of Grimmjow’s nipples as he began to move. He sucked with each pull back, and licked with each thrust forward.

Fuck Soul Society, for Grimmjow this was heaven. Ichigo’s manhood rubbed him in all the right places. His strong hands groped his rear, making his hole tighten. Ichigo’s mouth didn’t rest either, sucking and licking his nipple, stopping only to move to the other one. Grimmjow’s cock was trapped between the fabric of his skirt and Ichigo’s abs.

His muffled cries grew louder, his body shaking in pleasure. His toes curled as he felt his orgasm draw near.  
Sure enough a few more jabs to Grimmjow’s sweet spot had the arrancar spasming in orgasmic bliss. His balls tightened as spurt after spurt came from his erect dick. Half got on Ichigo’s abs the rest hit his skirt.

His orgasm brought his inner walls clamping down on Ichigo’s thrusting cock. Ichigo fucked him through his release.

“Inside or out?” He removed the panties.

“In, please breed me!” he clung to him.

Ichigo gave in and came. His hot seed flooded his ass.  
“Oh fuck!” He shivered, his eyes rolled up as he was marked with seed.

The two clung to each other as they rode out their orgasms. Grimmjow refused to get off him, and Ichigo sat down holding him in his lap.

“What’s with the get up?”

“You wouldn’t believe me.” He nuzzled Ichigo’s neck.

“Try me,” Grimmjow told him what happened. “Oh those must have been the Halloween Tentacles.” Ichigo explained what they were and how they came from the void.

“Feh,” Grimmjow didn’t care, he’d love a happy life if he never saw those damn things again…and if he stayed by Ichigo’s side.

Ichigo missed his party but he got the best treat ever.

End


End file.
